blue bird
by nommychickenisyummy
Summary: Spencer Reid has a sercert that he can't tell anyone. Morgan is starting to get suspicious about Reid's behaviour. What will happen? CHARACTER DEATH  in chapter 2   R&R plz Rating might change...
1. Chapter 1

Reid stared out the window, looking into the clouds, with his book in his lap, day dreaming. They had just finished a case in Idaho, where two brothers were kidnapping their victim off the highway and placing them in the middle of the wood. They then hunted them like animals.

Most of the team slept the way back. Gideon slept on the couch, Hotch curled up on a chair and JJ slept on Reid's shoulder after she finished her magazine.

He could hear Morgan and Prentiss's conversation. They were never very quiet.

"You ok?" Morgan said as he sat down opposite Prentiss

"Umm" Prentiss shrugged

"I never see you look so, um.."

"Quiet" Prentiss answered for him.

Morgan place his hands on his lap and looked up "What's Up?"

Prentiss turned away from the window and looked at Morgan, "Bobbi Baird asked me a question that's sticking with me"

"What was it?"

"She asked me how they could do it. How those men could…" she paused "hunt and kill people in the woods."

"What did you tell her." He asked.

"That they don't think like we do. But… the truth is that we do think like them."

Morgan looked at her, "Yeah, we do, because it's our job." He said studying her reaction, "We need to know how it feels."

"We hunt these people every day. The question is… how different are we? Us and them?"

Morgan looked at her then turn away. _How different are we?_ Reid thought. Prentiss was right.

oOoOoOoCM OoOoOoO

"Get off me…." She rasped and I sat above her. "..Get off me, please?"

She was begging now, and because of the drugs her voice was soft and dry. I reached out to the table.

"Please….no…..please, please, don't do it." She whispered.

I dragged the knife slowly up her torso, making a shallow cut as I moved it up. She whimpered. I slashed down her hip and she let out a cry of pain.

I continued moving the knife around her bloody body until she became limp. I got up and walk around the bed, which was now painted red with hints for the cream that it used to be.

"Please…" she managed to get out, "What did I do?" she rasped.

I was now standing behind her head. "I sorry, but…" I said softly and a moved the knife to her neck. She sighed away but I moved it closer. "You had this coming."

I moved the knife across her neck with my other hand holding her head. I felt her soul leave her body as it went cold and lifeless. I picked her up and moved her towards my car. I placed her in the boot, "I am so sorry, but as I said….." I looked away from the car reaching up to grab the door. "You had this coming."

And with that I closed the lid and made my way to the front of the car.

oOoOoOo CM OoOoOoO

Reid was the first one in to work that morning. He sat at his desk placing his large Starbuck coffee next to the pile of paper work. He looked around and notice that his pile had half of Morgan and Prentiss's added to the top.

By the time Prentiss show up at work he had already finished 5 and was half way through number 6.

"Good morning Reid." she chimed

"Morning." He mumbled trying to focus on his work.

Prentiss start at him for a second. "Are you ok." She asked calmly.

"Yes, just tired." Reid whined as he took a sip of his coffee.

It was 9:30am when JJ rushed past the bullpen and straight to Hotch's office.

"That doesn't look good." Prentiss said as she followed JJ with her eyes.

"What doesn't look good?" Morgan said as he strolled into the bullpen.

"That" Prentiss point out that Hotch was now standing and making his way to the door.

"Conference room, NOW."

They all stood up and flooded into the conference room.

"4 teenage girls age 14 have been raped and murdered in the pass month in Georgia. The first victim, Sally Saul wasn't raped but her body was more mutilated." JJ said as pictures of the girls flashed onto the screen. "Isabella White was the first rape victim, she had only had one cut wound, a slit of the throat. The other wounds were defence markings. Hannah Jones and Claire Harris had simular wounds." She took a deep breath. "And Jamie-Lee Smith has been reported missing. The Police think it related because all these girls go to the same school. Each girl is missing for 6 days and then found. But Claire had only been gone for 4."

"It seems that he's evolving." Prentiss mumbled.

"Everyone on the Jet in 30." Hotch said sternly.

Everyone jumped up and headed out of the room grabbing their go bags and headed to the SUVs.

Reid pulled himself in the car as Morgan watched him.

"I heard your conversation the other day." Reid said.

Morgan look at him confused.

"The one with Emily." Reid said.

"Yeah. What 'bout it?" Morgan looked across at Reid as he drove away from the Headquarters towards the Airport.

"She right you know. About us not been that different."

"**B**ut it's our job." Morgan pointed out.

"I know, I know. But we hunt them like they hunt their victims." Reid said

"Reid…" Morgan said.

"it's funny, I didn't really think about it until Emily mention it."

"Reid…" Morgan repeated.

"But now I can't get it out of my head. I jus-"

"SPENCER!" Morgan yelled. Reid turn his head shock at what Morgan had just called him. "I get it but I really don't want to have this conversation again."

Reid sat there in silence. "m sorry." He mumbled

"It ok Pretty Boy, it not your fault." Morgan said slowly watching what he said.

5 minutes later he pulled up at the tarmac. "Come on Pretty Boy, let's go."

oOoOoOo CM OoOoOoO

As the team went over the case Reid just sat there, Silent. When they finished Reid stood up and walk over to the couch and pull out a book from his bag. After a while Reid had only turned 5 pages. Not only that but he was mumbling under his breath as if he was having a conversation.

"Do you think he's alright?" Morgan asked as JJ flipped a page of her magazine.

"Not really. How long has he been on the page?"

"5 minutes JJ, 5 minutes" Morgan said. JJ could feel the concern in his voice. This wasn't normal and nobody liked it.

"I'll talk to him, ok?" JJ said as she stood up tossing her magazine to Prentiss.

Reid stared at the figure in front of him. Bloody and bruised.

"Help me, please." The figure said again. Reid had been trying to ignore him for the whole trip.

"I can't right now." Reid whispered. "They are watching me." As he talked his voice got quieter.

"Please, I need to find my daughter." He was begging now.

"Fine, I will help you but not know, ok? Come over to my place tonight. I will be at the Hotel." Reid mumbled.

"Thank you." The figure said as it disappeared. JJ walk through the space where he once was.

"Hey Spence… are you ok?" JJ asked.

_Oh god! _Reid thought. How was he going to explain this?

Reid just sat there like he was in trance. "Spence…?"

"Erm?" Reid looked up at JJ.

"Are you ok?" JJ repeated as she sat next to Reid.

"Oh, 'm fine." He said as he turn back to look in front of him. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know it you were ok. Morgan said you have been on that page for 5 minutes."

"Oh." Reid said. "Well, 'm fine. And could you tell Morgan to stop be so concerned about me. In fact make sure everyone knows that I am fine and I just would rather if you all would stop bothering me about it!" He snapped. His head fell into his book as he started to read again.

JJ stood up slowly and made her way back to Morgan. "That did not go well." She breathed.

oOoOoOo CM OoOoOoO

It had been a long day of nothing. They had nothing on this case. Reid flopped onto his bed. "Ok… What do you want?"

"Help." The Voice said slowly. "To find my family. My daughter. Jamie. Here name is Jamie-lee Smith."


	2. Chapter 2

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>Reid flopped onto his bed. "Ok… What do you want?"<br>"Help." The Voice said slowly. "To find my family. My daughter. Jamie. Here name is Jamie-lee Smith."_

oOoOo CM OoOoO

"What… what did you say?" Reid stammered.

"I want you to find my daughter Jamie. I have been checking on them since I died. 2 days ago, Jamie never came home. She was meant to go to netball practise and get dropped home by her friend but she never did. I don't even think that she ended going to netball practise!" He explained.

"So you're Mr Mark Smith?" Read asked. He was trying to stay calm.

"Yes I am. Call me Mark." Mark said. He raised his hand to shake Reid's. Reid went to take his hand when it went straight through it. "Oh… sorry I forgot. I have only been dead for a month now. It has been hard for Jamie and her mum."

"Yeah, you die in the car accident, right?" Mark nodded smiled sadly.

"You need to find Jamie. She is all that Lidia has. She can't loss her after she just lost me."

"Umm... so do have any information on Jamie that could help me find her?"

"Nothing that could help with the case…. But I can keep looking for anything and I will contact you if I find anything. Thank you so much." Mark said as he disappeared.

Reid flopped back on to the bed. He couldn't get rid of the image of Mark. His ripped shirt that was stained with blood, His jeans were cut showing part of his bruised and bloody left leg. You could see part of his brain when he turned around. There was also a big gash on his cheek. He fell asleep think of finding Jamie alive.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

_RING RING….._

Reid sat up quickly as he looked around for his phone. His vision was coming back slowly as he walked towards the dresser.

_RING RI_

"Reid."

"Hey Spence. It JJ, I just wanted to make sure you are ok…. So umm, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes JJ. 'm ok."

"We need you at the station. We have to get the profile done."

"Yep, see you in 10 minutes."

He closed his phone and turn around.

"Hey." Mark said from the door-way.

"Hi Mark. Have you got something?" Reid asked walking pass him to the kitchen.

"Jamie she is in a cabin up in the woods."

"Thanks that will help a lot." Reid said grabbing his keys and making his way to his front door. "I have to go, but if have anything that can help, we would be grateful."

"No problem." Mark said turning walking away.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

Reid had spent at least an hour looking at the map, case fills and profile they had made. "Hotch, I think I got something." He said.

"What is it?"

"If the UNSUB wanted to be somewhere alone he could head up to the woods. There are cabins spread around there, miles apart. There are 4 close to town."

"Ok you and Morgan can go to this one." Hotch said pointing at the map, "and then this one. Ok?"

"Yeah, got it." Reid said. "Morgan, let's go!"

Morgan leaped up and jogged towards Reid. "Ok, so where are we going?"

"UNSUB's Cabin, it up in the woods."

"Ok, give me the directions and we can go." Morgan said.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

They pulled up in the drive up of the first cabin. They could hear faint screams.

"Reid, stay behind me." Morgan said as they made their way to the cabin.

The scream became more audible the closer to the cabin they got. "Reid. Call Hotch and tell him to get up here as fast as he can."

Reid nodded and made the call.

"Hotch, its Reid. He's here and torturing Jamie. Get SWAT and get up here quick. We may need Medics too."

"Got it Reid. Be Careful." Reid hung-up on Hotch and ran after Morgan.

Morgan kicked down the door. "FBI!" Morgan ran to the bedroom and opened the door to find Jamie on the bed.

"Look out!" Jamie yelled with all her might as the UNSUB jumped onto Morgan.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

Reid was searching the rest of the house when he hear Morgan yell out "FIB!" Reid pulled out his gun as he ran towards the scream.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Morgan was stabbed several times in the chest with the UNSUB still on top of him.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" he yelled.

The UNSUB looked up. He jumped up and started to run towards Reid.

Reid had no choose he shot the UNSUB in the chest and then again the leg. The UNSUB stagged backward and fell against the wall.

"Re….. Reid." Morgan struggled to say.

"MORGAN!" Reid fell to the ground and wrapped his hands around Morgan's head. "It's ok, you're going to be ok."

"Re..id, help the gi….l."

"No, I am not leaving you." Reid voice was weak. He was close to tears.

"Reid, please….. for me"

Reid stood up and helped Jamie free of her restraints.

"Thank you." She whispered.

With that he rushed back to Morgan to find him limp and lifeless.

Reis fell to the ground. "No…. NONONONONONO!" Reid yelled as tear ran out of his eyes down his face. He stared at Morgan limp body. Morgan was gone.

"Reid. It's ok. I here behind you." Morgan said.

"I am so sorry Morgan." Reid mumbled.

"What are you talking about Reid?" Morgan asked walking closer to his friend.

"I am so sorry." Reid said again.

"REID! MORGAN!" Hotch yelled though the house.

"HOTCH! WE'RE IN HERE" Morgan shouted.

"REID? MORGAN!" Hotch repeated.

Reid ran out the room towards Hotch's voice.

"Jamie's is fine. But Morgan is…." Reid stopped and cried into Hotch's shoulder.

"What happened Reid?"

"He was stabbed. He's dead Hotch! Morgan's dead!" He cried.

Hotch moved Reid to the side and ran to the room. Morgan's body lying there lifeless in a pool of blood and not too far away the UNSUB was holding onto his wound.

Reid looked back into the room. Morgan's ghost stood staring at Hotch whom was down on his knees holding his head.

"I am so sorry Morgan." Reid said.

Morgan looked at Reid. He was staring at him. He could see him dead.

"What's going on Reid?"

"I so sorry, I did all I could to save you, but you didn't make it." Reid said quietly.

"Reid, I know you tried, now let's get Jamie and you home." Hotch said. He turned to face the UNSUB. "And this… this Basted to Jail. I will make sure he never sees the light of day again!"

oOoOo CM OoOoO

The rest of the team were outside. Reid was covered in blood. Jamie was being held up by Hotch.

"Oh My God! What happened Spence?" JJ asked.

"The UNSUB is injured and Jamie is fine. But Morgan… He." Hotch paused.

"Morgan died." Reid mumbled.

JJ and Prentiss stared at them in disbelieve.

"What?" Prentiss Yelled. She ran into the cabin to see this for herself.

Tear ran down his face. He got his phone out and to call Garcia. He walked towards the steps and started to pace back and forward.

"Reid, why don't you let me call her?" JJ asked.

"No, I have to do this." Reid said quietly.

_RING RIN…_

"Hello my Junior G-man. What's up?" She asked.

"I am so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to save him but he died….."

"Who baby? Who died?"

"Morgan was stabbed and died. I tried my best."

"OMG. NONONONO!"

"I am so sorry." Reid repeated.

"It not your fault." Garcia said as calm as she could.

"Bye Garcia. I have to go."

"Baby it is not your fault. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The line went dead. Reid turned around. Morgan's ghost stood in front of him.

"Reid, why can you see me if I am dead?" Morgan asked.

"I am so sorry." Reid whispered as he turned and walk to the SUV.

"I see you guys tomorrow." Reid said sadly. He walk to the door Morgan followed him.

"Get in the car Morgan, come with me and I will explain. Ok?" Reid Whispered towards the door. Morgan walk thought the car door and sat in the passager-seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys and i am so sorry for the small update. i have had such a big week. i HATE math tests. anywho, i hope you guys are enjoying the story and it will get better.  
>I guess you could say Reid is like Melinda from Ghost Whishper. and Morgan in Jim in season 3 when he dies. If you are a fan of Ghost Whishper than you probably know i am planing...<br>if not than you shall have a suprise.**

_L__AST TIME ON CM –  
>"Reid, why can you see me if I am dead?" Morgan asked.<br>"I am so sorry." Reid whispered as he turned and walk to the SUV.  
>"I see you guys tomorrow." Reid said. He walk to the door Morgan followed him.<br>"Get in the car Morgan, come with me and I will explain. Ok?" Reid said. Morgan walk thought the car and sat in the passager-seat._

Reid walked into his apartment, holding the door for Morgan.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Morgan asked. Anger filled his voice. Reid could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"How much do you remember?" Reid answered.

"Don't answer a Question with a Question Reid!" Morgan yelled. The vase sitting on Reid's mantel place smashed into a million pieces.

Reid stepped back until his back was against the counter as he tried to keep his face calm. Morgan went to pick up the vase but his hand went through it.

"I am so sorry Spencer." Morgan said.

"It's ok. Sprits have done a lot worse to m…" Reid stopped and stared at Morgan's terrified face.

"What… this has happened before?"

"Well some sprits have thrown me around like a tennis ball when they are angry." Reid tried to make a joke out of it, but Morgan stood shocked.

"How much do you remember?" Reid asked again.

"I was in the car with you going to the UNSUBs house out in the woods. I told you to stay behind me. I kicked the door down and ran towards the bedroom. When I got there Jamie was on the bed tied up. She told me to look out but it was too late. The UNSUB jumped onto of me and stabbed me in the shoulder…" Morgan said as tears started to build up in his eyes. Reid stepped forward.

"Morgan, you died." Reid said sadly.

"I got that!" He yelled. His hand clenched up into a ball and closed his eyes. Suddenly Reid was flung across the room into the wall.

"OH MY GOD! REID!" Morgan screamed as he ran to where Reid fell.

"Are you ok?" Morgan said.

"How did you do that?" Reid asked as Morgan helped him up.

"I don't know I just got angry an..." Reid cut him off

"No not that. How did you help me up? You can touch me still.?" Reid said with a questioning tone while trying to regain his balance.

"I can?"

"Well you did help me up. But I don't know how. No other sprit has been able to."

"Well look at that. The genius doesn't know something." Morgan laughed trying to lighten the mood. He turned and plopped himself onto the couch.

"There is also of things I don't know." Reid said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Morgan said with a wave of his hand.

"Morgan, this is important. You need to cross into the light. Leave this word into the next, ok?"

"Reid, I ain't going anywhere." Morgan said.

"Morgan…" Reid started. Reid didn't want Morgan to leave but he knew this was the best thing. "Please for me?" He said as he sat on the couch next to Morgan.

"For you?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry but I ain't leaving Pretty Boy." Morgan said look at Reid.

"Of course you not. Just don't be to annoying, ok. I still have work and have to plan your.." Reid look down at his hands

"My funeral." Morgan finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Reid. We will get through this."

Reid stood and walk towards the hall.

"Hey, Hey… where are you going."

"I'm going to bed. I see you in the morning." Reid said.

"What am I meant to do til then?" Morgan whined

"Take a walk." Reid said. Reid walked back to the TV and turned it on the sport channel. "Watch this. I have to get up early and get Clooney and find him a new home."

Morgan looked straight into Reid's eyes. "What! Where will he go?"

"At the moment, Here. That is until I find a dog home or someone who is willing to adopt him."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then." Morgan said lying down on the couch.

"Night Morgan."

"Reid?"

"Yeah Morgan?" Reid said turning around.

"Derek, call me Derek. I dead and… well we aren't at work so…"

"I understand. Night Derek." Reid said walking into his room.

"Night Pretty Boy."

**AWWWWWWWWW... how sweet... R&R please. i shall update as soon as i can. i promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, how you are enjoying the story. this is a little short but i shall update soon.**

**Thx to everyone who reviewed. i how this answers you questions.**

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>"Reid?"<br>"Yeah Morgan?" Reid said turning around.  
>"Derek, call me Derek. I dead and… well we aren't at work so…"<br>"I understand. Night Derek." Reid said walking into his room.  
>"Night Pretty Boy."<em>

The room was dark and gloomy. Reid and Morgan walked slowly down the hall that seem to get longer the more they walked.

"You take the left, I'll go right." Morgan whispered. Reid nodded and turned in to the room on his left.

"CLEAR!" Reid yelled and turned around to see a blood cover Morgan staring at him.

"Morgan? What happened?

Morgan didn't say anything. Reid went to move Morgan but his hands went through him. "No." Reid whispered staring at his hands.

He ran pass Morgan into the Room and there was Morgan's Body lying in a pool of blood.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

"AHHHHHHHH" Reid screamed as he shot up. He moved his hands behind him to balance himself. He was covered in sweat.

"Spencer! Are you all right?" Morgan asked as ran into the room.

"Oh no…" Reid mumbled.

"Spencer? What is it?"

"You are dead." He said quietly.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Reid nodded as he flopped back onto the bed.

"It's ok. I'm here." Morgan said.

"Mor… Derek" Reid corrected himself.

"Yes, yes I know you're gonna say something like. Derek technically you're not actually here." Morgan said in his best Reid voice.

"Actually, I was going to ask if…. Erm you could stay in here… with me. At least until I go to sleep."

"Sure Pretty Boy. I'll do that for you."

"Thanks Derek."

"Night Pretty Boy." Morgan said as he laid on other side of the bed. Reid slowly closed his eyes and let the darkness take over his body.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

The alarm suddenly stopped. Reid opened his eyes to find one of Morgan's arms draped over him and the other onto of the alarm clock.

"Morning" Reid said.

"Good Morning to you to." Morgan said as he got up.

Reid tossed the blankets away and slid to the end of the bed. Morgan had disappeared.

"Derek?"

"Out here Pretty Boy." Morgan yelled from the kitchen.

Reid walked out of his room. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to cook you breakfast. If I can."

"Derek. Don't bother with breakfast. I just need my coffee."

Reid headed toward the coffee machine.

"What time will you pick up Clooney?" Morgan asked.

"10. Hotch has given me the week of but I don't know if I can stay away. I need something to distract me."

"Why don't we go get Clooney now, then we can figure out what we will do next."

Reid poured himself a coffee and walk over to the table. "I guess that could work. Erm… are you coming with me."

"Of course I will come. I need you grab some stuff for me since I will be here for a while."

Reid stared at him in shock.

"What? Did you think I would just leave! I stay here with you. I can help with cases."

"Derek you can't. I just… if I explain this to the team they will think I'm crazy." Reid said with sadness.

"I will help you Spencer. I can make stuff move. They won't think you are crazy. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Derek. Now let's go get Clooney." Reid said. He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. Morgan followed behind him.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

**(this is in Clooney POV, kinda)**

Clooney sat in the backyard of his master's place, waging his tail as he saw Friend walk up to him. Master was nowhere to be found. He cocked his head to the side and stared up at Friend.

Clooney jumped up and ran towards Friend and jumped into his arms.

"Woof" Clooney barked at friend. Friend had tears welding in his eyes.

"There he is." The voice came from behind Friend. Friend sat Clooney down and clipped on his lead.

"Come on boy. Be good for Pretty Boy." The voice ushered.

Clooney moved his head to the side to see his master.

"WOOF!" Clooney barked. He ran over to Master and went to jump into his loving arms.

Instead he fell into the ground behind his master. Clooney started to whimper.

"It ok boy." Master said kneeling in front of him. "Soencer, let get him home. I just need you to grab a few things first."

"Ok Derek. Let go, Come on Clooney." Clooney followed his master and his friend inside the house and sat on the couch.

"Ok. So what do you need?" Friend asked as he grabbed a bag from the front cupboard.

"I need my photos. The one on the coffee table and the one in my room."

"Anything else?"

"Now I think about it, no." Master said sadly.

"I'll be back." Friend said. He walked up the stairs.

Clooney looked up at his master and cocked his head to the side. Master looked around the room.

"Take a good look boy. We ain't coming back here." Master said as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Woof." Clooney barked.

"Ok. I grabbed the ones on the bedside table and the ones on the dresser." Friend said as he walked into the room.

"The other pictures are there." Master said not turning around.

"Derek? Are you ok?"

"I fine Spencer."

Friend collected the photos and walk back to master.

"Are you crying?" Friend asked.

"NO!"

Suddenly friend was against the wall. Blood was trickling down his forehead. Clooney ran over to friend and liked his hand.

"I am so sorry Spencer. I need to control my anger." Master said as he rushed to help friend.

"It's ok. Let get out of here."

Friend grabbed Clooney's lead and took him towards the car.

Clooney jumped into the backseat and laid down. Master sat in the back next to him.

"It's going to be ok Clooney. Spencer is going to take care of you." Master said.

**Next chapter we shall see some of the team. i promise.**

**i will update as soon as i can.**

**3 georgia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all. i am sorry for the late update but i have been busy with study. all good.  
><strong>**i am also sorry for this small chapter. it is 1000 or so words but it is still kinda small.  
>anyways enjoy.<strong>

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>Clooney jumped into the backseat and laid down. Master sat in the back next to him.<br>"It's going to be ok Clooney. Spencer is going to take care of you." Master said._

Reid had only opened the door an inch but Clooney had already pushed past the door to get to the couch.

Morgan laughed "You'll get used to him."

"Yeah." Reid mumbled.

"At least he is immune to 'The Reid Affect'." Morgan said.

Reid walked off towards the bathroom without another word.

"Spencer?" Morgan asked. When he got no reply, he followed him down the hall.

"Spencer?" Morgan asked again. There was crash followed by a thud. He ran straight through the door to find a broken mirror and a bleeding Spencer on the floor.

"SHIT!" Morgan fell to the floor. He was unconscious with his limp body lying on the wall.

Just then Reid's phone went off.

"Thank the lord." Morgan said as went to grab the phone. His hand went thought. He thought about some of the movies he had seen. The ghosts could move stuff if they focused hard enough. He channelled all he focused on the phone and it opened.

"Reid?" Hotch's voice came though the phone.

Morgan concentrated on the glass that sat on the counter. It fell over making a loud noise.

"Reid? Are you ok?" Hotch's voice. When there was no reply Hotch voice was fast and sounded terrified. "Reid I am on my way. Stay with us buddy. The medics' are coming."

With that the phone connection was cut off.

Morgan kneeled at Reid's side.

"It's ok. You are going to be ok" Morgan repeated over and over again. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. Himself or Reid.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

10minute later Hotch's voice along with JJ, Prentiss and Rossi's were echoing through Reid's apartment.

"Oh My God!" JJ yelled when she saw Reid. "GUYS! QUICK! HE'S IN HERE!"

Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss stood in shock at they stared at Reid.

"GET THE MEDICS!" Hotch yelled. Prentiss ran out and a few moments later she was back with 2 Paramedics.

Reid was moved out and rushed to the hospital. The rest of the team continued to look around to round for clues to who had done this to the youngest of their team.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

"What have I done?" Morgan said as he paced the waiting room.

The rest of the team was there, but were not aware of his presence. Garcia was crying into JJ shoulder as JJ tried to keep herself calm. Rossi was pacing next to Morgan stopping and asking the Nurse for any news every so often. Hotch was staring at his phone and Prentiss was staring into the distance.

Morgan knew the team would take this bad. They had already loss him.

"Family of Mr Spencer Reid?" The young nurse asked.

"Dr." Garcia said as she rushed over to the nurse.

"What?"

"It Dr Spencer Reid."

"You can't all be his family." The nurse said.

"We assure you that we are. Now can you tell us what has happened?" Rossi asked with a stern voice.

The nurse looked frightened. "Mr… Dr Spencer Reid had a concussion. He is stable now. It is nothing that serious but the Dr would like to keep him here over night."

There was a sigh of relive shared between the team.

"Can we see him?" JJ asked.

"Of course. His room is" she looked down at her paper. "Erm… 154."

"Thank you" Hotch said nodding his head.

The nurse nodded and walked off.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

Reid sat staring at the new room he was in.

_When did I get here?_

Morgan was standing at the end of his bed.

"Morgan?" Reid said.

"Hey pretty boy."

"How long have I been here?"

"Couple hours. You had a mild concussion. But you are ok now."

The rest of the team can flooding through the door.

"Oh my Junior G-man." Garcia cried as she took him into a bed hug. She loosened her grip on him. "Don't ever do that again." She said sternly.

"You know, I starting to think that you are jinxing me." Reid said with a chuckle.

The team and Morgan chuckled at that.

"Did you just make joke." Morgan said between chuckles.

"Yeah, I did." Reid said.

"What did you do?" JJ asked.

"Morgan said that I made a joke, and well I did." Reid said. He quickly covered his mouth as he realised what he had done.

"Spence, Morgan has been.." JJ stopped. Tears building in her eyes.

"Morgan has been dead for two days. I know it's hard but we will get used to it." Hotch said sadly.

Reid's eyes followed Morgan as he walked next to Prentiss. "Tell them."

"I can't." Reid mumbled.

"Spence, we will get through this together." JJ said.

"Just tell them. I will help you." Morgan said.

"No I can't" Reid said again.

"Spencer, listen this will be better if you tell them." Morgan said calmly.

"Spence? Are you ok?" JJ asked

"Reid?" Rossi said sternly.

"It ok." Prentiss said as she rubbed his hand

"We will get through this." Hotch said slowly.

The voices flew through his head, bouncing of the sides.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Reid yelled.

"It's ok kid." Morgan said.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Reid yelled looking straight at Morgan.

"Spence?" JJ asked.

"Just tell them Spencer!" Morgan yelled.

"SHUT UP MORGAN!" Reid yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hotch grabbed onto Reid shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. "Reid calm down."

"Ok. Ok." Reid said.

"What is going on?" Prentiss asked.

"Erm…" Reid looked around the room. Morgan looked him with a pleading look in his eyes. "I can see ghosts."

**DA DA DAAAAAAAAA! (that was dramtic music)  
>yes i will update as soon at possible.<br>AND if i have 20 reviews by Sunday Morning i WILL post the next chapter Sunday night.**

****3 you all  
>Georgia XD<strong>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, you are all awesome!  
>thanks for the reviews. <strong>

**i hope you enjoy this. i know it short, but i have writersblock.**

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>Hotch grabbed onto Reid shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. "Reid calm down."<br>"Ok. Ok." Reid said.  
>"What is going on?" Prentiss asked.<br>"Erm…" Reid looked around the room. Morgan looked him with a pleading look in his eyes. "I can see ghosts."_

Reid dipped his head. He started thinking about what his team would say. The first thing is, _you're crazy!_ There was also _Are you nuts?_ Now that he thought about they were the same. But they would think he was crazy.

"What?" JJ asked. Reid realised that she had let go of his hand.

"I can see ghosts." Reid whispered. He turned his head to face Morgan.

"It's ok Pretty Boy. Just explain." Morgan said.

"Morgan is stand next to Prentiss. He is still wearing the same clothes he died in. He has blood stains on his top." Reid stopped and stared into the distance.

"Reid? Are you saying Morgan is still here?" Prentiss asked

"Yes." Reid said quietly.

"And he is right next to me?" Prentiss said.

"Yes."

Her head turned to the direction of Morgan. Her eyes grew bigger.

"Tell her that we do our job for a reason. That we are not like them. She needs to remember that." Morgan said as he stared into Prentiss's eyes.

"Erm… Emily… Morgan says that we do our job for a reason. That we are not like them." Reid said.

Emily turned to Reid. "What?"

"You need to remember that." Reid said staring into her brown eyes.

Emily turned to Hotch. "I had that conversation with Morgan 2 days before he died." She turned back to Reid How do you know that?" Emily's voice was 2 octaves high. Reid dropped his head.

"Morgan just told me."

The rest of the team in disbelieve.

JJ grabbed Reid's hand again. "Reid.."

"I know what you guys think!" Reid yelled ripping his hand away from JJ's. "You think I am crazy but I'm not!" Reid stared straight at Morgan. "You said you would help me." Reid partly whispered.

"I will. Don't worry." Morgan said.

"Then help!" Reid yelled.

Morgan moved around to the TV. Focusing his energy on the TV until it turned on.

"Oh my god!" Garcia shouted.

The TV was flipping through the channels until it reached the sport channel. Morgan favourite channel.

"Where is the remote?" Hotch asked.

"On top of the TV." Rossi said.

"Oh my god! Derek, you are here!" Garcia said.

Morgan smiled. "Yes I am baby girl. See Spencer. I told you so."

"Morgan is happy that you don't think I am crazy." Reid said. "And he says hi Garcia."

Garcia had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my." She said.

Derek walked around to Garcia and placed his hand on her shoulder. Garcia griped onto her skirt.

"He is touching my shoulder." she said quietly.

"Yeah. He is." Reid said smiling.

Hotch shifted unconfutable on his feet.

"Are you ok Hotch?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine. I have to go." Hotch said. He quickly walked out of the room.

"I'll get him." Rossi said following after Hotch.

The rest of the team followed them with their eyes.

"So Reid, why can you see ghosts?" Prentiss asked breaking the silence.

"Because technically, I am not alive." Reid said.

**another cliff hanger. ****sorry.  
>so lets see it we can get 30 reviews by friday night and i will update.<br>XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**this is short. but i promise the story will get better**

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>"So Reid, why can you see ghosts?" Prentiss asked breaking the silence.<br>"Because technically, I am not alive." Reid said. _

Hotch was down the hall, leaning on a nearby wall when Rossi found him. Rossi stood in front of him.

"I stuffed everything up." Hotch mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I walked out when he needed me." Hotch said into his hands.

Rossi place his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "It ok Aaron. He will forgive you. We are all a little confused."

Hotch looked up at Rossi. "You think so."

"I know so. We are talking about Reid here Aaron." Rossi half laughed. Hotch smiled.

"Ok, let's go." Hotch said standing up.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

Hotch reached to open the door. He could hear them talking. Hotch only heard the end of the conversation.

"I am not alive." Reid said.

"What?" Hotch said walking through the door, followed by Rossi.

"Erm…" Reid looked shocked.

"Reid just tell us." Morgan said.

"Ok." Reid said. He turned to face his team. "I am technically not alive." Reid started.

"So what are you then?" Rossi asked.

"I am undead." He said.

"You mean like vampires and zombies." Garcia asked. Her voice was shaking.

"Well kinda." Reid said shrugging.

"Reid, if you are dead then why do you get eat and drink?" Hotch asked.

"Well I am undead, that means I can do everything you can do, but I can't die. I don't even have a pulse." Reid explained.

"Then what about the Anthrax poisoning and when you were shot! You didn't die but you were injured!" Prentiss yelled.

"Please keep your voice down. As I was saying I get injured but I heal fast." Reid said.

"What about the hospital? If you have no pulse, wouldn't they would put you in the morgue?" JJ asked quietly.

"Well I have several friends here who are… undead" Reid said slowly.

JJ stood up and stepped back. _How many of my friends are undead._ She thought.

"How did you die?" Morgan asked. Reid looked at him with a questioning look on his face. "What I'm dead. I just wanted to know."

"I died in 1858, from…" Reid stopped as the memories flooded back into his memory. "I was 22 and I had just finished work on my father's farm. I went into town to see my friends and I walked into a robbery. I was shot in the head and died."

He looked up to see Garcia and JJ close to tears, Hotch and Rossi completely shocked and Prentiss looked at her feet. Morgan stared at him with sadness. I hit him. They really did care.

"I saw my body on the floor when…" Reid looked back to his team. "When Gideon walked up to me and told me to come with him."

"Wait! Gideon knew about this?" Hotch yelled.

"Yes." Reid mumbled.

"But how? Where is he now?" Hotch asked.

"Gideon died in 1808 in a fight. I don't know where is now, just that he has moved on."

"Ok, so what made you so special, that you stayed alive?" Morgan asked.

"Because I…." Reid mumbled.

The rest of the team stared at Reid as he talked to Morgan. _Has he done this before when we are around and we just didn't noticed. _Prentiss thought.

"What did you say Reid." Hotch asked.

"I'm a Erm.." Reid said.

"Spence?" JJ said.

"Before I died some random guy started talking to me. Before I left he ran his hand over my shoulder and left. Gideon said that I had replaced him, that I was his last soul."

"Do you mean he killed you?" JJ said sadly.

"No I was going to die wether he touched me or not, but since he did my soul left my body and I felt no pain."

"So what did you replace him from?" Rossi asked. Reid and the rest of the team shot him a confused looked. "What did he do? What do you do?"

Reid didn't know how to word this.

"I am a…. Grim Reaper" Reid said slowly.

JJ stepped back until her back was against the wall. Hotch and Rossi stared at him in disbelieve, while Garcia fell to the ground crying. Prentiss stood there with shock over her face. This sounded like some sort of horror movie.

"You're a Grim Reaper?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes."

"Did you kill Morgan?" Prentiss asked quietly.

Reid turned to look at Morgan, then back to the team. They all were waiting for an answer.

**MAW HA HA! Evil Cliffhanger.  
>i am so evil. i will update once i get 40 reviews. XD<br>Remember the quicker the reviews the quicker the update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYZA! i am so happy that you guys love this story. 12 reviews in 2 days! XD  
>this is a flashback. MAWHAHA! i thought you would like to how Reid died so... enjoy.<strong>

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>"You're a Grim Reaper?" Prentiss asked.<br>"Yes."  
>"Did you kill Morgan?" Prentiss asked quietly.<br>Reid turned to look at Morgan, then back to the team. They all were waiting for an answer._

1858:

In was around 4pm. Spencer had just finished his work on his father's farm. He was now heading into town on his horse.

"Good boy." Spencer said patting the horses head as he tied him up. Spencer had agreed to go the bar with his friends. How they talked him into it? He doesn't know.

He walked into the bar. His friends were at the window booth.

"Hey! Spence!" Matthew yelled out.

"Hey guys." Spencer said walking over to take a seat.

"Fun at the farm?" Jack said before taking a sip of his drink.

"You could say that."

"You wanna drink?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. I get it." Spencer said standing up.

"Get me one too!" Harry yelled.

Spencer went to ordered the drinks and waited.

"Hey, do you have the time?"

Spencer looked beside him to see a man.

"What?"

"Do you have the time?"

"No. Sorry." Spencer said turning back.

"It's ok." The man said. He ran his hand down Spencer's shoulder. Spencer turned back towards the man. He was gone.

"Here you go." The bartender said.

"Thanks." He said. He grabbed the drinks and turned around.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Someone yelled.

Spencer stood frozen. He was in shock. He dropped the drinks and ducked down.

"YOU!" The man yelled. "STAND UP!"

Spencer stood slowly.

"GET THE MONEY AND GIVE IT TO ME!" the man tossed a bag at him.

Spencer nodded and ran round the counter and stuffed the money into the bag. He ran back to the man and gave him the bag.

They guy looked around the room. He raised the gun and shot Spencer in the head. Spencer fell to the floor. Blood flowing from his head, all over the floor.

"IF ANYONE FOLLOWS ME!" he pointed at the now not moving body. "THIS HAPPEN TO THEM!"

With that the man ran out of the bar.

"SPENCER!" Matthew yelled as he ran to his friend's side.

"Is he all right?" Harry asked from behind.

"He doesn't have a pulse!" Matthew yelled.

"Oh God. OH GOD!" Jack said as he started pacing.

"Spencer, buddy. Don't leave us. Come on." Matthew said to his friend.

"I'm here Matthew." Spencer said from behind.

Matthew turned to see his friend behind him.

"Oh no. No!" Matthew yelled.

"Matthew?" Spencer steep around him so he was in front of Matt. He stared at his dead body.

"I'm so sorry buddy." Matthew said.

He stood and walked out of the bar. Spencer followed him.

"MATT!" Spencer followed him out. He

"Why him? Why did you take him?" Matthew said sternly to the older man in front of him.

"I didn't Matt. Scott did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt said. His voice filled with sadness.

"It wasn't your job."

"Where is he now?"

"Scott's gone. He is one of us now." The old man said.

"Jason, he can't do what we do."

"He has to. Now go get him."

Matt turned to see Spencer in front of the bar door in shock.

"Spencer, come with me. I get your horse." Matt said walking towards the horses.

"What happen in there?" Spencer asked.

Matt just grabbed his horse and Spencer's.

"TELL ME!" Spencer yelled.

"Not now. Just come with me."

Spencer climbed onto his horse. Matt led the horses to his house. Spencer had tried talking to him, but Matt just cut him off. He got of his horse and tied them up.

"So are you going to tell me what happen back there?" Spencer asked at he got down from his horse.

"You died." Matt said.

"I know that! But why can you see me?"

"I'm a Grim Reaper. The guy who I was talking to before, he is my boss. And the guy at the bar who talked to you, was one to."

"What? That guy killed me?"

"No, he took your soul. You would have died either way. But when you died you felt no pain." He explained.

"Ok. So what happens know?" Spencer asked.

"You join me." Matt said quietly.

"What?"

"You are undead now. You're a Grim Reaper."

oOoOo CM OoOoO

2012 (the day Morgan died)

Reid walked into his favourite coffee shop.

"Hey Spencer!" Matt waved.

"Hey. Anyone else here yet?"

"Not yet. Sit." Matt said as he gestured to the sit opposite him.

"I can't stay too long. I have work." Reid said.

"I know. I know. You say that every day." Matt laughed.

The waitress walked up to them. "Can I get anything?" she asked.

"Yes please. I will have a coffee." Reid said.

"Same. Thank you." Matt said.

She wrote it down and walked away.

"Hey, Look who here!" A voice said from behind Reid chimed.

"It good to see you too Daisy. George." Reid stood up and hugged the girls. "I am sorry about the cases."

"It's ok Spencer. It you job." Georgia said as she hugged him.

"Where's Mason?" Reid asked.

"He is coming, soon."

"Matt!" Roxi yelled from the door. She walked around to the table. "I have stuff to do. Is there anything for me today?"

"Yes, stuff for everyone. Enjoy." Matt said passing out the sticky notes.

"Great." Reid said sarcastically taking his note. He stuffed in his pocket. He stood up and placed 5 bucks on the table. "Say hi to Mason for me."

Spence walked out of the coffee shop.

"Hey Spence." George yelled out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a ride to work?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go." Reid said.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

The drive was quiet.

"Who you get?" George asked to break the silence. "I got Lucy Anderson. She is dying at lunch."

"Great way to spend you lunch break." Reid said.

"Good one." George laughed.

"I got…" He stared to say as he read his note. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"I got…." Reid stopped and staring at George.

George grabbed the sticky note out of his hand. "Derek Morgan? Your best friend?"

**Da Da DAAAAA! XD  
><strong>**So now you know the truth. But does the BAU?  
>i hope you enjoy the 'Dead Like Me' Referance. lol i thought they should be in there.<br>give me 50 reviews and i will update!  
><strong>**i have ALOT of study and homework.  
>the quicker the reviews the quicker the update.<strong>

**love you all  
>Georgia.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Just coz i love you...**

_LAST TIME ON CM -  
>"I got…." Reid stopped and staring at George.<br>George grabbed the sticky note out of his hand. "Derek Morgan? Your best friend?"_

I stared down at my hands, my head hanging low. I couldn't look at them. It wasn't my fault that I had to take Derek's soul. If I didn't, he would have died and stayed there. I raised my head slightly. They all were staring at me. Garcia looked at if she was about to cry… again. I turn towards Morgan. His eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered

"You're what! You killed him!" Garcia yelled. She fell into JJ arms and sobbed.

"Why Spence? Why did you do it?" JJ asked.

"I don't just choose who to take souls from. We get a list. We are given a type of death to look after and I have Homicide and Murder. So I took a job at the FBI to get close to them without it being too weird." I paused looking up at Hotch. "If you knew I died 154 years ago you would never had let me join the team. But Gideon convinced you to let me in, even though I look like I am 22! Little did you know that he was over 200 years old!"

The team stared at me as if I was some sort of crazy person. "I know that you think I'm crazy but I'm not! You don't know how it is! I wasn't meant to get close to people. Have friends. I was meant to stay on the boarder of the world and take the souls when I needed to."

JJ walked back towards the bed and sat next to me. "It's ok Spence. We forgive you."

"I don't." Morgan said.

I stared at him and stood up. I eyes filled only with anger. He clenched his fist and hit his leg. I felt myself fall.

"D-Derek…" I started as I took a step forward.

"No Reid! You killed me!" he yelled. I was flung across the room straight into the wall.

"SPENCER!" Emily called out as she ran to me. I felt a hand on my face rubbing at the cut. It slowly faded away.

"Shit.." Emily whispered stepping back.

"I told you I can heal fast." I said standing up. "Derek.. I am sorry but you would have died anyway."

Derek stared at me. He was hurt, I could feel it. He turned and walked away.

"He's gone." I said walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge. I held my head in my hands. I hurt my best friend.

"Knock, knock!" A voice hollered from the door.

"Matt!" I said and ran over to him hugging him. I could feel several eyes on me, turning around I saw my team with shocked expressions on their face. "Erm… This is Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia." They all nodded or waved hello.

"Guys this is Matthew Harvey. We knew each other when we were kids." I said slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you all."

There was an awkward silence. Then Penelope started to talk.

"Are you a Grim Reaper as well?" I slapped my forehead. Why did she have to ask that?

Matt stared at me then at the team. "You told them?" He asked.

"It slipped out." I said.

"We have to go. Now." Matt said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Matt! No!"

"Dude, you told them… you have to be transferred." Matt said sadly.

"Not if they don't tell anyone." I said turning around to face them.

"We won't tell. If Spence gets to stay." JJ said walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

Matt stared at the rest of the team. I could tell that he didn't want to take me away from my friends.

"Fine. You can stay. For now." He paused as Garcia ran up and hugged me. I smiled at Matt. "Let's go."

Matt grabbed me and walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow!" I called out as his pulled me down the hall. Once in the car park he threw me against the car.

"YOU TOLD THEM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?" Matt yelled.

"It slipped out Matt. I swear I didn't mean it." I said looking down.

"I DON'T CARE!" Matt shouted.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"IF THE BOSS FINDS OUT YOU WILL BE MOVED! I CAN'T LOSS YOU!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Matt?"

"It's ok. It's ok." Matt said pacing trying to calm down. "We'll figure this out. Let's go."

I climbed into the car and looked out the window. I saw my team staring at me. Sadness creep over me. I would have to leave soon. How could I be so stupid?

Life was never going to be the same.

**Update soon... more views quicker the update  
>love you all XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Just coz i love you guys i have updated.  
>WARNING - BAD WORDS!<br>do say i didnt warn you**

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>I climbed into the car and looked out the window. I saw my team staring at me. Sadness creep over me. I would have to leave soon. How could I be so stupid?<br>Life was never going to be the same._

Matt dropped me off at my apartment. He wasn't happy with me. I could tell. I walked up the stairs and open the door. Dropping my go-bag on the floor I slammed the door shut. I let myself fall onto my bed. I had really fucked this up. Why did I let my life crumble around me?

"Hey there." A voice said.

I sat up and looked towards the door. "Hi Mark." I flopped back onto the bed.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Jamie. So thank you." He said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just fine." I said sarcastically.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked sitting down on the bed. I shrugged. "What's wrong Spencer?"

"Everything is so…. Fucked up." I said my voice getting quieter.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows. I'm going to have to move. I'll never see them again."

"Who?"

"My team. My friends." I said sitting up.

"It's ok. I'll stay with you if you want." Mark said.

"Thank you." I said whipping my nose trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"I'll be out here when you wanna talk. Ok?" He said walking to the door. I nodded slowly. "Come out when you're ready."

He walked through the door. I soon fell asleep. Peaceful, relaxing sleep.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

(Morgan's POV)

I walked through the door of Spencer's apartment. I could hear laughter from the living room.

"Spencer?" I asked. There was no answer. "Pretty Boy?"

I walked through the door to find a man sitting on his couch watching something on TV.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mark Smith. And you?"

"Derek Morgan." I looked around the room for Spencer. "Why are you here? And where is Spencer?" I asked walking over to the couch.

Mark lifted his hand and the TV turned off. "Sit." He said as he motioned for me to sit. I sat down next to him.

"I here because I wanted to say thank you to Spencer. He and my team saved my Daughter. Jamie. And he's in his room, sleeping."

I stared at him. "Oh."

"How do you know Spencer?"

"I was on his team."

"When did you die? If you don't mind me asking."

"I died when we were saving Jamie. The UNSUB stabbed me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. We saved her." I said. "What were you watching?"

"'The Big Bang Theory'. You wanna watch it?"

"Hell Yeah."

Mark raised his hand and the TV turned on again.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

(Spencer's POV)

I slowly woke up from the loud laughter coming from the other side of my door. The voices got louder as I walked towards the door.

Derek and Mark were on my couch watching TV.

"I see you made yourself at home." I said.

"Well welcome back to the world sleepy head." Derek said.

"I need coffee." I mumbled walking into the kitchen. I turned on the coffee machine. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door to see my team standing there. "Come in."

The filed in following me into the living room. JJ went to go sit on the couch. "NO!" I yelled.

JJ stood up. "What?" The team stared at me.

"Derek and Mark are sitting there." I said. "You can sit anywhere else. Just not there."

"No, it's ok Spencer. We'll stand." Mark said going to stand up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we don't mind Pretty Boy."

"Ok. You can sit there now. They're going to stand." I said looking at the team.

The team gathered around the room. "Dose anyone want a coffee or tea?"

"Yes please. Coffee" JJ said.

"Me too." Emily and Pen echoed. Aaron and Dave nodded. I walked out of the room and made the coffees.

I could hear them talking. I felt sadness fall over me. I would miss them so much if Matt made me leave.

"Are you ok Pretty Boy?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"I'll help carry those." Derek said lifting his hand. Suddenly the mugs raised and started to float into the room.

"Ok."

I walked back in carrying 2 mugs and the other 4 floated behind me.

"What the F-, How did you do that?" Emily stammered.

"Derek's holding them, I guess." I said handing the coffee to the team.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Are you going to move?" Pen finally asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, i hope you guys are still ejoying this story. if you are please review so i know to continue.  
><strong>**hope you enjoy**

**(Sorry for just taking it down... i relized that i had Morgan there instead of Hotch (OPPS)) **

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>There was a long moment of silence.<br>"Are you going to move?" Pen finally asked._

"I don't know." I said. Mark walked over to me.

"You know I will stay with you Spence." Mark said. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I will to Pretty Boy." Derek said.

"You guys should leave." I mumbled walked to the kitchen. I bowed my head and lent on the counter waiting.

"WHAT! WHY! What are you going to do?" Pen yelled running after me.

"Why do we have to?" JJ asked following Pen.

"Have we done something wrong?" Prentiss asked Hotch who just shrugged.

Rossi turned to me. "He wants us to leave so he doesn't have to say good-bye."

The team all stared at him and then at me.

"You can't…" JJ whispered.

I just nodded.

"We are not leaving." Hotch stated.

He had tears building up in his eyes. All of them did. I couldn't stand it. I ran from the kitchen, from the apartment, from my life. I was not longer Spencer Reid. I was just Spencer. The boy who died over 100 years ago.

"Spencer!", "Reid!" and "Spence!", was yelled as they chased me down the street. I knew there was an alley up here near the corner. I check behind to make sure they weren't there. I turned down the alley.

"HE TURNED DOWN THERE!" I heard Hotch hell.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Need help?" Mark asked.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the wall at the end of the alley. We ran straight towards the wall at full speed. I closed my eyes at we collided with it. But I didn't stop. I went through it.

"Let go." Mark said. Grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street. I couldn't come back here. I ran with Mark away from my life. I wanted to forget, but I know I wouldn't.

oOoOo CM OoOoO (JJ POV)

"HE TURNED DOWN THERE!" Hotch yelled.

We followed him into the alley. Other than a few boxes and rubbish bags, it was empty.

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

"I saw come down here." Hotch mumbled looking at the wall. "There is blood. He came down here."

I looked up at the wall. "He must have climbed over." I said walking over to Prentiss.

"Don't worry. We will find him." Hotch said making his was out of the alley.

"I hope so." I said. Prentiss draped her arm around me.

"Same here."

oOoOo CM OoOoO (Spencer POV)

I ran around the block back to my apartment. I glanced around the corner to see Hotch and the team getting into their cars and leaving. I walked over to the stairs and up to my apartment.

"I'll be a minute. I just need to grab some stuff." I said grabbing my go bag and packing some photos my phone, wallet, toilettes and clean clothes.

"Ready?" Mark asked.

"Yep. Let's go." I turned and shut the door. I dropped my keys under my door mat for the team. I knew they wound come back to check on me.

"You ok?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, just fine."

We made our way to the car park and stole a car. I knew it would be reported stolen soon so I took off the number plates. I placed the cap on my head and started the car.

We drove in silence. There was nothing really to talk about.

"What are you going to do? Where are we going?" Mark asked.

"Home." I said contracting on the road.

oOoOo CM OoOoO

I jumped out of the car.

"Hello?" I yelled out as walked towards the house.

"Spencer?"

"Yes? I asked.

The girl stepped forward. "Don't you remember me?" She asked wiping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Of course I do Livy." I said walking up to her. She ran up and hugged me.

"I missed you." She whispered into my ear.

"Same." I said before pulling her into a kiss.

"I missed that too." She said. "What are you doing here?"

I looked down. "They found out."

Livy looked at her feet. "Oh, well… erm come in."

She grabbed my hand and we walked inside. "Is Georgia here with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well she is living with me, but she not here."

"Where is she?"

"Gone out. She does that sometimes." She said.

I looked around the room, nothing much had changed in the last 7 years.

"I still have your room upstairs. You know… in case you came back."

I smiled and walked over to her. I took her in my arms. "You haven't changed at all."

I pulled her to my lips kissing her deeply. She moaned into the kiss. I smiled again.

"Nor have you." She said before kissing me again.

My phone started to ring. I pulled back and stared at her. Livy nodded. I stepped back and took out my phone. The screen flashed a name.

**Penelope Garcia**

I signed and flipped the phone up.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh! Thank god you are alive! We were so worried!" she yelled into the phone. I could hear tapping of keys.

"Garcia I know you are tracking me. Stop it."

"Will you tell us where you are?"

"No, but if you don't I will hang up and will throw this phone away." The tapping stopped.

"Fine. You win."

"Is anyone else with you?" I asked.

"Yes, Hotch and JJ."

"Hey Spence" JJ said.

"Hey." Hotch echoed.

"Hi Guys. I have to go now."

"No you don't." Hotch half yelled.

"Guys… I just can't talk to you yet. I have to go. Bye." I said.

"REID DON'T YOU DAR—" Pen yelled as I flipped the phone closed.

I turned to find Livy standing in front of me. I put the phone in my back pocket.

"It's not easy but you will get over this." She said. I pulled her towards me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned up into a kiss. I kissed her back pushing her so she was against the wall.

"Bedroom?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I didn't care. I pulled the door shut and pushed Livy against the door and kissed her deeply. She kissed me back. Livy pushed my back to the bed. I let myself fall down on to the bed. She place one leg either side of my body.

I smiled. "Nope you haven't changed at all."

She ran her hands up my shirt while kissing my neck. She started to undo each button slowly with her teeth.

"LIVY! IT'S GEORGE! OPEN THIS DOOR!" George yelled from the door.

"God, I can't catch a break." I mumbled buttoning up my top.

"Doesn't seem it." Livy laughed.

"LIVY! ARE YOU THERE?" George yelled.

"I'M GOING! Come on, she'll wanna see you too."

**sooooo... let me know it you enjoy it.  
>let me know...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**so... how r u guys?  
>ok well i wont be updating for a while because of the holidays so dont get mad. please.<br>i will update as soon as i get back.  
>so... let me know what you guys think about LIVY. this chapter is her history and how Reid knows her.<strong>

_L__AST TIME ON CM –  
>"God, I can't catch a break." I mumbled buttoning up my top.<br>"Doesn't seem it." Livy laughed.  
>"LIVY! ARE YOU THERE?" George yelled.<br>"I'M GOING! Come on, she'll wanna see you too."_

Livy jumped up and walked to the door.

"You coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute." I said.

"Ok!" she said walking out the door.

I flopped down on the bed. I could never catch a break.

Mark lent against the door frame. "Oh dude, I think you forgot about me there." he laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Who's your friend there? Long-time friend? Long lost lover?"

"Something like that."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since she was 5. she 21 now haven't seen her for a year." I smiled. "Let's go. I have to see George."

I walked down the stairs to find George stand with her back to me. She didn't know I was here.

"Hey." I said. She wiped her head around.

"Spence!" She ran up the stairs and hugged me. "Oh, it's good to see you. Why are you here?"

"They found out. I had to leave."

"Oh Spencer. It's ok." She looked over my shoulder. "Who is that?"

"Hi, I'm Mark."

"Who's Who?" Livy asked from down stairs.

"This is Mark. He is dead guys, and he won't leave, so he is staying with me."

"Nice to meet you." George said.

"Why didn't I see you before?" Livy asked.

"Oh, I was in the car."

There was a long awkward silence.

"So I'm going to bed. I see you in the morning guys." I said walking back up the stairs.

"Good-night Spencer!" Livy called out.

I walked into my old bedroom to find it the same way it was when I left. I flopped onto the bed.

"You weren't in the car." I said.

"No, but is better than telling her I was watching you two get it on." He said smiling.

"I guess you're right."

"So how did you meet Livy?" Mark asked from the side of the room. He was looking at the books that were scatted around the room.

"Well 19 years ago…"

oOoOo CM OoOoO (1993)

"Great, this one's dying in 20 minutes." I stood up and walked away.

"SPENCER!" George yelled. "You didn't pay!"

I walked back and placed $5 on the table. "Happy?"

"Yep." George said leaning back in her seat.

I sighed and walked away. I got in my car and drove to the local park. I looked around to find a Mr Franklin.

"Hi, I'm looking for erm… Mr Franklin." I said.

"I'm him." The man asked.

"Oh, I just want to asked you… if you have seen my dog." I rested my hand on his shoulder and moved it down.

"No I haven't."

"DADDY!" a little voice yelled.

"Excuse me." He said standing and walking over to the girl.

"You have a beautiful daughter Mrs Franklin." I said sitting down.

"She is one of a kind. And dear call me Rose."

"I'm sure she is." I said.

"Her name is Livy. She is 5. And she means the world to me." She said trying take my hand, but it just went through.

We sat there watch the father and daughter play in the field with the soccer ball. Livy kicked in onto road and Mr Franklin ran after it. I closed my eyes.

"JOHN!" Rose yelled.

John stood up and walked back in shock.

"Rose?"

"Yes dear."

"What happened?"

"You died."

"Oh." John said staring at his hands.

"Please look after my daughter, she has no parents now. But I am ready to move on." Rose said taking John's hand in hers.

"Yes ma'am." I said. I raised my head to see Livy standing in the middle of the oval staring at her dead dad. I walked over to her.

"Come with me. I'm a friend of your mum and dad."

She looked up to me with tear flooding her face. I lifted my hand and smiled at the little girl. Livy took my hand and we walked away from the scene.

oOoOo CM OoOoO (20011)

_Happy Birthday to you  
>Happy Birthday to you<br>Happy Birthday dear Livy  
>Happy Birthday to you<em>

Livy smiled. "Thanks guys."

"So now you have to count down for 22." I said smiling. I pulled her into a hug. "And I will give you my present tonight." I whispered before stepping back to see her blush.

Gideon walked over to her. "This might be the last time I see you so good-bye." He said hugging her. He ran his hand down her back.

"Why? Are you leaving already?" she asked.

"Yes. I have another appointment." He said walking out the door. "Bye guys, have a good afterlife."

I stared at the door. "That was weird."

"Just a bit. Now let's cut the cake." Daisy said walking over balancing the knife and cake. She tripped over which sent the knife flying across and landing into Livy chest. She looked at me with shock in her eyes as she fell.

"LIVY!" I yelled rushing to her side. I ran my hand over her neck and her hand trying to find a pulse. I tried to stop the bleeding around the wound.

"No… No!"

"Spence? What happened?" a voice asked.

I turned to find my love behind me. "Livy?"

"Yeah. Da… Who's on the floor?"

We were all speechless. She walked around me and saw herself lying in a pool of blood.

"I'm dead?"

"Yes, but no." George said.

"What do you mean?"

"You one of us." Daisy said. I suddenly understood what Gideon had said.

"I'm a Grim Reaper?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

"HEY! GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE!" Matt yelled from the door.

"Happy Birthday Livy,!" He said. "I know my birthday present is a bit… erm crappy, but now you will be with us forever."

"Well then I guess that's not such a bad thing then." She said smiling.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a loving kiss. She looked up at me and smiled. "Not that bad at all"

**i might have enough creativity to get a chapter up before i leave... but i would need many reviews.  
>let me know if you like how this is going. and dont worry Derek and the team will be back.<br>****3 you all XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well well... it seems that my muze (sadie) has let me come up with this chapter.  
>well enjoy.<strong>

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
>"I know my birthday present is a bit… erm crappy, but now you will be with us forever."<br>"Well then I guess that's not such a bad thing then." She said smiling.  
>I walked over to her and pulled her into a loving kiss. She looked up at me and smiled. "Not that bad at all"<em>

"We have to find him." JJ muttered. She was pacing the room.

"And we will. He can't have gone too far. Garcia, pull up everything you got on the trace." Hotch said walking over to Garcia.

Garcia turned towards her screen and pulled up the trace. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." She said.

"I don't think any of us do." Emily said from the door. She walked to the couch and sat down. Rossi followed behind.

"So what did you find?" Rossi asked.

"When we called him, he was just outside the city." She said. "I still don't like this."

"Send us the coordinates. Rossi, you're with me. JJ and Prentiss… do you want to come." Hotch asked.

"YES!" JJ and Prentiss yelled at the same time. The team ran out the door and headed to the cars.

Garcia spun around in her chair. She was trying to remember the good and happy times. What the world was like 2 weeks ago before any of this happened. Suddenly one of the screens went black.

"OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED?" She jumped out of her chair and tried fiddling with the wires to see if it would turn on.

_BING_

That annoying email sound popped up. She raised her head and saw…

_Garcia, it is Morgan, I know where Reid is._

"Morgan?"

_Yes. It is me._

"And you know where Reid is?" She repeated. She was still trying to process the fact that her DEAD friend was TALKING to HER. Well through the computer on a word document.

_Yes._

"Where is he?"

_Just outside the city, in a little farm house. He is there with 2 girls. And might I add, they are good looking girls._

"Reid? Our Reid is outside the city in a farm house with 2 girls?" Garcia yelled.

_Yes. Now go get our Pretty Boy Back._

"Aren't you coming?" Garcia asked and she grabbed her jacket of the back of the chair.

_Yes. Let's go._

"Ok let's go." Garcia echoed.

She ran out the door and down to her car. She called the team and told them to look for a small farm house in the same area. She really was hoping that they found their Boy Genius soon.

oOoOo CM OoOoO (Reid)

I knew it was a bad idea to pick up that call. We packed up our stuff and moved out of the farm house. I knew Hotch would make Kevin track it from another room if I asked Garcia to stop or use the information from the beginning of the track to find me.

"Are you sure you wanna leave?" Livy asked from the back seat of the car.

George was sitting next to her and Daisy was in the front next to me. "Yeah Spence. Don't you wanna talk to them one last time?" Daisy asked.

I shook my head.

"Spencer, we may not be profilers but we know you are upset. Turn around and go talk to them." George said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't like seeing you like this."

I pulled over into a restaurant car park. "Fine. We will eat lunch and then go back." I said. From the corner on my eye I could the girls smile as I got out of the car. I walked over to the door and held it open for them. They all mumbled thank you other than Livy, whom smiled and kissed me on the check.

"Welcome. How many?" the waitress asked.

"4 please." I said.

"Ok right this way." She said after grabbing 4 menus.

We sat down and read the menus. After we had ordered we were silent.

"So… how did they find out?" Daisy asked.

"Well… erm… I kinda killed one of them…"

"An UNSUB?" Livy asked.

"No, Derek Morgan, his best-friend." George said.

"OH! I remember him. Sweet guy." Daisy said smiling.

"You know him? I mean, you knew him?" I asked.

"You mean blew him." Livy mumbled.

Daisy just frowned. "No. I saw him in the back, when his father was killed. Sad day, but still he was a sweet kid."

I never heard of this. No one really new about Daisy past, other than the fact that she had spent several years in Chicago. We didn't even know when she was there. All we knew was that she got to attached to someone and was transferred to New York.

"Derek was who you got to attached to?" I asked.

"Yes. I was trying to get back on track after that… incident." She nodded.

"And then you left and…." I trailed off as I realized that Daisy was helping him. But she had to leave and Derek's life turned upside down.

"What is it? What happened after I left?" Daisy asked. Her voice was filled with worry.

"He… He was… erm… do you remember Carl Buford?"

"Yes, he always hanged around us. Why?"

"When you left, Buford helped Derek with football, but it didn't come for free."

"What! Did…. Did he?" she couldn't even speak.

I nodded slowly. She bowed her head and started to sob. George quickly wrapped an arm around her and rocked her.

The food came and we started eating. Daisy's sobs had gotten quieter and soon she stopped. I

"Who's looking after him? I thought Daisy was." I asked.

"No, Matt is this week. But we are head there so we can go steal him." Daisy said.

"Ok." I said smiling at Livy. She moved her hand across that table and took mine within.

"Let's go." She said standing.

George paid the bill and walked with Daisy to the car. Livy looked up at me.

"Are you sure you don't want us with you?" She asked. "You haven't seen him for almost a year, he is 3 now and never really met you."

"No, I have to do this by myself." I said. We walked towards the car, hand in hand. I have to do this by myself.

I have to see my son.

**thank you for reading**

**please review **

**less than 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**_OH MY! MAGIC DAY!  
><em>yes i have got another chapter.  
>i wont have one up for 2 weeks now but i will update as soon as i get back.<br>love you all my doves XD**

_LAST TIME ON CM –  
><em>_"Are you sure you don't want us with you?" She asked. "You haven't seen him for almost a year, he is 3 now and never really met you."  
>"No, I have to do this by myself." I said. We walked towards the car, hand in hand. I have to do this by myself.<em>_  
><em>_I have to see my son._

Derek walked into the out of the bull pen following Garcia to her car. I sat down in the passenger's side. Garcia jumped in and drove as fast as she could to get to the house that Reid was in.

"Morgan if you are with me, then try and text Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ." She almost yelled.

Derek focused his energy on the phone in the bag in front of him. It flew out and hovered at eye level.

He heard Garcia mutter curse under her breath as he sent the text.

_Reid is in a farm house just off the freeway.  
>Garcia and I are almost there.<br>you will see her car out the front._

When he was done he let it fall back into the bag.

Garcia pulled up into the driveway.

"REID!" she yelled as she ran in her 3 inch heels up the stone pavement. She banged on the door scream out Reid's name over and over again.

"REID! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

The door flung open. There stood a girl about 21 in dark jeans and a tank top.

"WHAT!" she asked with anger lining her voice.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry." Garcia said.

"Are you looking for Spencer Reid?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Yes! Is he here?"

"No, he left about 10 minutes ago to go pick up his… Who are you?"

"Penelope Garcia."

"Susan. Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"How do you know Reid?"

"Oh, I live down the street. I just here to look after their dog. JD."

As if on cue JD walk into the room and rubbed up against Garcia.

"I didn't know Reid had a dog. Wait… _their_?" Garcia muted patting the Golden Labrador.

"Well, he has only had him for half a year now. Since Georgia moved in with him and Livy." Susan pointed out. "Can I ask what the FBI has to do with Spence?"

"He works with us. And we need to find him because he didn't…. Come into work today."

"Oh… OH! Really. Spence said he worked with Livy. 20 minutes from here. They run a Café slash dance club."

Garcia turned on her heels and ran to the car.

"Hey! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Susan yelled ran after Garcia.

"To the café! He might be there!"

Garcia stared up the car. And drove down the street passing the team as she did. She soon pulled up at the small café.

She walked in and looked around. 'The Code' was large room filled with so many people. There was a dance floor and stage with a DJ box near it. The was a bar, but it wasn't open yet. Garcia walked up to the counter.

"Hi. I'm Roxi. Welcome to 'The Code'. How many." The women said from behind the desk without raising her head.

"I'm looking for Spencer Reid."

"Spence? I think he's in the kitchen. I check for you. Who can I say wants him?"

"Garcia. Penelope Garcia."

"Ok then." With that Roxi walked off.

Garcia walked over to the waiting seats and sat down. JJ ran in and over to her.

"What the hell Pen! Why are you here?" JJ yelled.

"Reid runs it." She said.

"What?" Prentiss asked as she walked over to them, followed by Hotch and Rossi.

"He owns it. And runs it." Garcia repeated.

"This doesn't make sense. As much as I know Reid doesn't know how to cook." Rossi said sitting down.

Roxi walked back out towards them.

"Erm… He not here, you can leave him a message, it you want." She held out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, give it back to me when you are down, or you can go to his office out back." She said.

"We'll go to his office thank you." Hotch said.

Roxi looked up at him and Hotch gave her the death glare. She turned and pointed down the hall.

"Just down there. I trust you can find your way there." she said. She didn't wait for a reply. Instead she walked past them to the costumers that had just walked in for their late breakfast.

The team walked down the hall to a small office. The room was filled with many piles of books. There was a small desk filled with photos. Old and new.

"Wow. This one is old." JJ said picking up a photo. "And look at her."

She held up the picture to the rest of the team to see happy smiling Reid next to a Blonde petit girl.

"I wonder who she is." Prentiss muttered.

JJ pulled it out of the frame and look at the back.

"September 2002. George and I. George's Birthday." JJ said.

She put it back in the frame and placed it down. She looked over the desk seeing many more photos of the George person. There was also a child getting older in every photo.

"Wow." She whispered.

"What is it?" Rossi asked walking over.

"This." She said pointing to the photo.

"I didn't not know that." Rossi said picking it up.

"That what?" Prentiss asked.

"That Reid is married." He said turning the photo around.

"Or that he has a son." Hotch said from the other side of the room.

"WHAT!" Garcia yelled storming across the room. "Oh my god! He looks just like him. Oh I am going to kill him when I find him."

"We should go." Hotch said.

"What? Why?" Garcia asked.

"It's late and this is Reid's place. We had left the note. I feel like we are imposing."

"Fine. But if he does call us then I will come back here." Garcia said walking out the door.

oOoOo CM OoOoO (Reid)

I walked up the stairs to Matt's apartment. I took in a deep breath before knocking.

"Hey." Matt said opening the door.

"Hey, is he here." I asked as I walked into the room.

"Yes. I think he's on his room."

"I going to go see him." I said walking down the hall towards the room.

"I'll be out here." Matt said staring at me.

I stopped at the door. I took in a shaky breath before taking the handle in my hand. I slowly pushed the door open. The he was sitting on the end of his bed drawing.

"DADDY!" he yelled forget his drawing and running towards me.

"Hey there Thomas." I said opening my arms and pulling him into a hug.

"I drew you a pic-ter." He said happily. He ran back to the bed pulling me along by my hand. He picked it up and handed it to me. "See! See!"

"That really good." I said.

He smiled and hugged me. "I missed you Daddy." He whispered.

"I missed you too buddy. Now how 'bout we go home and see mummy?"

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Ok then, pack up you stuff and we can go." I said smiling.

"Ok." Thomas turned around and started packing.

I walked out of the room. I could feel the tear in my eyes.

"Good or bad?" Matt asked walking up with a coffee in his hand and passing it to me.

"Good." I said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Are you taking him home?"

"Yep. He can't wait."

"Where are you going to go? Since the farmhouse is a no go zone."

"My other house. It closer to the Café."

Matt nodded. "I'll pick up JD and bring him over to you. You take Tom home."

Thomas ran out of his room dragging his bag along the floor with his teddy bear and newly draw picture in his other hand.

"you all ready?" I asked.

"Yep! Let's go see Mummy." He said smiling.

"Ok. See you tonight Matt." I said taking Tommy's suit case.

"I bring JD over at 5. Bye!" Matt yelled out before closing the door.

We walked down to the car to see George and Livy looking at Tom and I with wide eyes.

"He remembers you? He must have your memory." George laughed scooping Tommy into her arms.

"Hi Aunty George." Tommy said smiling. "Look I drew a pic-ter"

George to the picture from his hand. "Wow! Tommy, this is really good. Look at this Livy."

Livy took the picture from George and smiled. "It's great Tom."

"Let's go home" I said opening the car door for George.

"Thanks. Let's go buddy."

"YAY! I get to see JD again." He yelled happily.

We laughed as we got into the car. As we drove Thomas fell asleep on George's lap. I was happy with this. I may have lost my friends. But I still have my Family.

**Please Review**

**less than 3**


	15. Authors Note Plz Read

**Oh...**

**Erm...**

**this is emmbarrassing...**

**i forgot to tell you that this story has ended...**

**i know it was a quick ending...**

**but if you really want me 2 i will write a sequal...**

**so review and tell me..**

**Sequal or new story?**

**New story is about a Young Girl from Reids past who has become a serial killer. and the BAU is trying to track her down... Reid finds out that it his her and has to decide to catch her or help her run away.**

**name will be...**

**erm...**

**n****ame idea maybe...**

**Best name wins the amazing chance to have the title posted as the Sequel's or the new story's title**

**that is if u want the sequal or the new story or BOTH!**

**u guys decide**

**and if you hate my writing then tell me to stop.**

**XD**

**i love all of you who have reviewed or Read this story and encouraged me to write on.**

**i will try and fix my grammar and spelling for my other storys.**

**i would LOVE it if you read some of my other storys**

**thx for sticking with me til the end... XD **


End file.
